Dark side
by xxthequietonesxx
Summary: Emma has a serious problem when it comes to people and self harm. She hate herself for cutting because she knows it hurts the people she loves but can't stop. Maybe the attention from a certain someone would fix that.
1. Chapter 1

_There's a place that I know. It's not pretty there and few have ever gone. If I show it to you know. Will it make you run away? Or will you stay, even if it hurts? Even if I try to push you out will you return? And remind me who I really am, please remind who I really am. Everybody's got a dark side do you love me? Can you love mine? Nobodies a picture perfect, but we're worth it you know that we're worth it. Will you love me? Even with my dark side?_

_~Dark side by Kelly Clarkson_

_Chapter 1_

Emma's POV

How the hell did everything end up like this? Why does this shit always happen to me? I knew it was too good to be true. I guess I'll do what I know how to do best. I put the razor to my wrist and cut, I hate myself for doing it but I can't help it. I've tried to get help but mom doesn't see anything that isn't in her picture perfect world and dad doesn't give a shit. Thinking of this I do it again, multiple times. Then I put the razor down and crawl into bed and pass out.

_*A couple hours later*_

I woke up in a very bright room. _Shit I'm in the hospital. _I thought. I turned and saw my best friend Lily and my brother Matt rush over to me.

"What the hell Em! I thought you said you were done with this."

"Stop yelling at her Matt it isn't going to help"

She was right. It just went in one ear and out the other.

"Fine then I'll just tell her the great news. Emma, mom and dad have had it. They're sending you to La Push for a while. They packed your stuff and when you get out of the hospital they're taking you to stay with our cousin Jared."

"You're fucking kidding me!"

He didn't look at me. "I'm not. Maybe it will be good for you." I wouldn't talk to either of them anymore so after another lecture about self-harm and the goodbyes I left my home in Maine and ended up in fucking La Push.

God I hate my life.


	2. Chapter 2

_All I knew this morning when I woke is I know something now, know something now I didn't before._

_And all I've seen since 18 hours ago is green eyes and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel right._

_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now. I just wanna know you better know you better now._

_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now I just want to know you know you  
know you_

_Cause all I know is we said hello And your eyes look like coming home All I know is a simple name, everything has changed All I know is you held the door You'll be mine and I'll be yours All I know since yesterday is everything has changed._

_~Everything has changed by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran_

Paul's POV

I can't believe I just did that. I asked Rachel Black out on a date. I know that I didn't imprint on her but that's never going to happen so it doesn't matter. I ran home.

"Jared?"

"Hey Paul" Of course he was just making out with Kim on the couch. I can tell because she's bright red. It's not the first time I've walked in on them.

"I just asked Rachel out."

"Dude, are you sure that was a good idea. What happens if you imprint?"

"Well I'm not going to imprint so it doesn't really matter."

"Paul you don't know that." Or course its Kim who has to say that. Jared just looks at her adoringly and agreeing with her.

"Whatever. Jared is your cousin still coming?"

"Yeah she should be here in a couple of minutes."

"Cool. I'm gonna go shower." I went upstairs and showered. I heard them and then I smelled the best thing ever. It smelled like vanilla and lavender. I hopped out of the shower and put some clothes on after drying off. I heard a little of the conversation while I was walking downstairs.

"It's nice to see you again Aunt Carol. This is Kim"

"It's nice to see you too Jared. It's been so long. And its very nice too meet you Kim, this is Emma." Just as she said that I saw the most beautiful girl ever walk in. She had curly hair in ringlet that was naturally red with black highlights. It went down to her mid-back. As my eyes traveled over the rest of her body all I could think of was how sexy see looks. Then I met her eyes. They were bright green. They were amazing. Then I heard a throat clear and I looked up to see a grinning Jared. Fuck I did not-.

"Paul this is my cousin Emma and my Aunt Carol." I smiled and shook hands with them both. This was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Please with a cherry on top review and tell me what you think so far. ;)**

_Pain, without love pain, I can't get enough pain, I like it rough 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
_

_You're sick of feeling numb you're not the only one I'll take you by the hand and I'll show you a world that you can understand this life is filled with hurt  
when happiness doesn't work_

_trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand_

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

_~Pain Three Days Grace_

Emma's POV

When I saw him, Paul I think his name is. I nearly died. I knew Jared had a roommate but he was fucking sexy. Why did nobody warn me? I would have worn something then my old band PATD shirt and some old ripped jeans. It doesn't matter I promised myself I wouldn't get involved with another guy. I can't deal with it again.

Anyways after mom finally left, Paul showed me to my room since Kim and Jared were going out. Right after they left I had to ask.

"So how long have they been dating?" I never remember my mom mentioning Jared had a longtime girlfriend, with the way they are around each other, even though it's a little gross to watch, it seems like they've been going out for years.

"Only about 5 months or so"

"Really?"

"Really it seems longer, especially with how they act around each other. It's like they've known each other for years. Anyways this is your room. We can paint if you want." I looked around it was light pink. Ewww. Other than that it was fine, it had a black comforter, with black lace pillows which are my favorite. The dresser caught my attention it looked unique, handmade.

"It will most defiantly need to be repainted. That dresser looks handmade. Who made it?"

"I did. Do you like?"

"I like it a lot." He gave me a coy half smile and I nearly fainted. Sweet lord, he was so freaking sexy.

"So why are you in La Push? Jared never said from what I can tell though you aren't very thrilled about it."

"Reasons that shall not be said but just so you don't get the wrong idea it has nothing to do with alcohol, drugs, and not boys directly."

"Nice to know. I have to go. I uh have a date. I'll see you later." I know my face fell a little and I felt something. Jealousy? That can't be it. I haven't even known him for 3 hours. It doesn't matter nothing is going to happen.

"Well I'm gonna unpack and get some sleep. I'm tired from the drive and everything." He nodded and walked out of my room closing the door behind him. I put my headphones in as soon as he left, whatever that feeling was needed to go away. We just met he obviously doesn't like me if he felt the need to tell me had a date, which I'm assuming is with his girlfriend. But it doesn't matter. Nothing with me and Paul Lahote will happen. What scares me a little is that I had to keep repeating this to myself over and over as I listened to my favorite song by Three Days Grace while I unpacked to actually believe it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I'm sorry I just realized when I was posting chapter 3 that my chapter 2 was actually chapter one. Anyways the real chapter 2 is up now so please read and review! ^.^**

_I try to find you at the bottom of the__ bottle __lying down on the__ bathroom floor__  
my__ loneliness __was wrangling windows__  
you say you don't want me anymore.__  
And you left me standing__on the corner crying__  
Feeling like a fool for trying__  
I don't even remember why__  
I'm__ wasting __all these tears on you__  
I wish I could erase all__ memory __  
'Cause you didn't give a damn about me__  
And finally I'm through__  
Wasting all these tears on you, these tears on you_

_~Wasted tears Cassadee Pope_

Paul's POV

After I left I went over to Rachel's. I kept telling myself I can do this just because I imprinted doesn't mean anything is going to change. As soon as I saw Rachel I knew that this was far from the truth. She just looked very…. Ordinary. Not at all beautiful like before Emma, dammit. I went on the date as best as I could. From what I could see Rachel still thought I liked her. After this date I would probably never call her again. I felt bad but couldn't help it. At least she was moving in like a week to go back to college.

When I got home it wasn't late around like 9. As soon as I stepped through the door I saw that the entire living room was rearranged and right in the middle was Emma. It looked like she was practicing some kind of dance routine. She was good, really good. But I couldn't help but notice how fantastic she looked. She was wearing a sports bra and spandex shorts that barely covered her thigh. I licked my lips and then shook my head. _Snap out of it Paul._ I couldn't have her; she was a girl staying here for a while. She's got problems.

Emma's POV

After unpacking I tried to sleep but couldn't. I just decided to eat after that I was bored out of my mind. I decided to practice my routine since I was switched to a dance place up here. After rearranging the living room I put on the first song I saw. Wasted tears by Cassadee Pope, perfect song for this dance. I started dancing. When I dance everything around me doesn't matter. Dancing is so important to me. It is my way to express what I want to express. When I'm angry, sad, even happy I dance. It's such a big part of my life. I don't know what I'd do without it. _Probably cut more_. At that point I stopped dancing and stood where I was. If it wasn't for the fact that I was screw up I wouldn't be here. I went and sat on the couch and curled up having all the memories come back. I was either going to start crying or have a panic attack.

As long as I didn't get my blade everything would be ok. Right? Wrong. I was about to have both. I turned my head to the right and I saw Paul. Dammit how long had he been there? He looked worried about me.

"Are you alright?" I got up and took my IPod out of the dock wiping away some of the tear that had started. I needed to get away from him before the panic attack hit. I hate being around people when they happen.

"Doesn't matter. I'll move everything back in a little while."

"Emma it-" Before he could say anything else I ran upstairs, closing and locking the door behind me and laid down as I felt both of them hit at the same. When they're mixed it's the worst feeling in the world. All the memories I wish I could forget came back making me feel this overwhelming sadness and then I felt the panic that I felt a long time ago come back and I couldn't breathe. This is one of the worst ones I've had. _Just breathe_. I have to tell myself this. _It'll get better one day._


	5. Chapter 5

_Dance fires up in this room__Ah, ah.__Expecting certain doom__Ah, ah.__Attention please__  
__everyone in the dance club freeze__. __Remain the position and bleed Ah, ah.__  
__I like it against the wall__. __Just fuck me in the hall.__You scream meat sucks__  
__well you're out of luck.__I'll fuck you in the face.__And leave a nice taste__  
__a hot mess__. __That's what's up!__I'll fuck you in the club__  
__on the ground__Mop it up__Relax, relax!__It's my sexy track__  
__Fresh to death.__Don't you dare forget__Ghetto blasting.__Hot sex everlasting__  
__Hellz yeah, bitch!__H-E-L-L-O;__Blasting through your stereo__  
__K-I-T-T-Y__; __Let me slip between your thighs__  
__H-E-L-L-O__; __Coming straight from Tokyo__  
__K-I-T-T-Y__; __My sex will leave you satisfied__  
__H-E-L-L-O__; __Show me how you're such a hoe__  
__K-I-T-T-Y__; __Bitch, I'll make you fuckin' cry__  
__H-E-L-L-O__; __Get down on your knees and blow__  
__K-I-T-T-Y__; __You're such a fucking cutie pie!_

_~Hello Kitty by Blood on the Dance Floor_

Paul's POV

Ok so that was beyond strange. After she went upstairs I went up to her door and heard how labored her breathing was. I picked the lock; yes I can pick a lock. I entered her room and saw a sight that I'd never forgot. She looked absolutely terrible and my heart tucked. She was lying down on her bed crying and trembling. She looked sad and terrified at the same time. It also looked like she was having trouble breathing. I went over and picked her up sitting down on her bed and stroked her hair. Her breathing slowly started to return to normal and she finally stopped sobbing. I looked down at her she had her face buried in my shoulder.

"You ok?" I asked softly. All she did was nod.

"Emma look at me." She shook her head no. I wanted to know what happened to her. She was obviously still upset I thought some music would help her calm down.

I picked up her IPod and started scrolling through her songs. Why in the blue fuck would a band have a song named hello kitty? And then on top of that name their band Blood on the dance floor. I plugged her IPod up to the dock to her the song. I started listening to the song and then looked at her.

"What the hell do you listen to?" she started laughing. It was an amazing sound really, light and full but beautiful. Man I need to stop.

"I love this song. This isn't even their worst song about sex." She said in between breaths.

"How can something get worst then this?"

"Easily, can you hand me my IPod?" I handed it to her and she changed the song and asked me to put it in the dock.

"This is from the same band. It's called "Where's my Wonderland." This is my favorite song by them." I could see why. The song was pretty good.

"I like it. It's very different from the song we were listening before."  
"It is which is why I love this song. And it has to do with Alice in Wonderland which is an amazing movie."

"You like Alice and Wonderland?"

"Why wouldn't I? She got tired of this world so she made her own. In its own way it's amazing." You know I've never seen it like that.

"I've never thought of that."

"Maybe because you just scratch the surface and don't what's underneath. You probably just thought it was about a girl who went to another world and all this stuff and in the end it's just a dream. And in a way it's true. But that's just beginning." Wow. That's absolutely amazing. I have the most amazing imprint.

"How long did you think about this?"

"About 5 minutes after I first saw the movie."

"How old were you?"

"13. My mom didn't like the movie so I didn't see it until I got it myself."

"And how old are you know?"

"17 and you Lahote?"

"Just turned 18 last month."

"You look at least 25"

"I get that a lot." She nodded and the song changed to welcome to my life by some band named simple plan.

"Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"You're really hot."

I chuckled "Well thank you, you don't look too bad yourself, especially in what you're wearing. Please tell me you don't go out in public I'll have to beat up any guy that even looks at you in a lustful way." She blushed and got up.

"I meant temperature wise. I'm gonna take a shower"

Since I was already flirting I meant as well go big. "Ohhh can I join?"

"Of course you can" she says sarcastically and closes the bathroom door behind her and getting in the shower. I like her. I like her a lot. There is no way in hell I can fight this imprint.

**Authors Note: Please review and tell me what you think. Should I do a smut scene? Post a review and let me know what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6

_I got a lot to say to you, yeah, I got a lot to say. I notice your eyes are always glued to me. You're keeping them here and it makes no sense at all_

_They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies. Your little spies, they taped over your mouth scribbled out the truth with their lies  
your little spies_

_Crush, crush, crush, crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone. Just the one, two, I was just counting on that never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again  
let's be more than this_

_If you want to play it like a game well, come on, come on, let's play  
'Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending than have to forget you for one whole minute._

_~Crushcrushcrush Paramore_

Emma's POV

After I got in the shower I started thinking over everything that had happen in the past like twentyish minutes. He is the first person that has ever seen me have a panic attack. Nobody else has ever seen me like that, not even Lily. This is bad. I really like him. I guess he likes me too. I mean he did flirt with me. Then again he could just want to get into my pants. I don't know.

Well this is freaking great now that I've started thinking about him I might as well think about everything. He's beyond sexy and the way his muscles look. The thought made me shuddered. _Stop it Emma._ I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. Dammit my clothes are all out there I didn't bring any in here with me. At least this towel is really long. And there's always hope he left the room… I poked my head out. Of course he hasn't left my room. He's lying on my scrolling through the songs on my IPod.

I needed clothes… Whatever I'll just get my clothes and come back in here and get dressed or I can ask him to leave… That might work, I'll never know unless… Then I noticed he was shirtless. His shirt really didn't help define those it took everything in me to stop from saying something about how sexy he is. And then it dawned on my I'm checking out a half-naked boy on my bed. I have never felt this physically attracted to a guy. Naturally my eyes are still roaming over his body.

"Out of the shower?" I snapped my attention up to his eyes and saw him grinning. He looked sexy and then I realized he caught me checking him out. I blushed lightly.

"I need my clothes could you get out of the room for a minute?"

"Sure" he got up and started walked out of the room I was still checking him out as he walked out of the room. Dammit what the hell is wrong with me? I quickly got dressed and towel dried my hair outing it up into a pony tail after I brushed it. As if on qué Paul walking in and plopped down on my bed.

"Something wrong with your bed?"

"Yes"

"And what's that?"

"You're not in it." If I wasn't still blushing from earlier I was defiantly blushing now. Bright red how embarrassing…

"Well I… I'm not sure how to respond to that."

"Well then don't. Come lay down." He then scooted over and I shrugged, this is supposed to be my room and my bed I'm not going to sleep on the floor. I laid down next to him and he wrapped his arms tightly around me. He was so warm and comfortable. I've never been so comfortable in my life. Before I knew it my eyes started to droop.

Right before I passed out cold I felt him kiss my forehead and say "Goodnight Emma."

I tried to mumble something along the line of "Goodnight Paul" but it probably came out in incoherent words from me being so tired. I was so sleepy. That night I slept that best I have in my entire life. I felt warm, comfortable, loved, and something I haven't felt in a long time since it happened. _Safe._


	7. Chapter 7

_Playground school bell rings again. Rain clouds come to play again.  
Has no one told you she's not breathing? Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to.  
Hello_

_If I smile and don't believe. Soon I know I'll wake from this dream.  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken .Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide._

_Don't cry_

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello, I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday_

_~Hello by Evanescence_

Paul's POV

It felt nice to fall asleep with my imprint in my arms. But when I woke up she wasn't there. I momentarily freaked out until I realized she was on her phone in the bathroom talking in a quiet voice. I know that I'm not supposed to eavesdrop but I could help it.

"Don't ever call me again I thought I made it clear that there isn't an us!" I couldn't hear what they were saying on the other side of the receiver but it seemed to scare her.

"You… You can't find me or my family. You don't know where I am. Don't call me again or I'm calling the cops." I heard her hang up and then I heard her quietly crying. I felt bad and realized I know absolutely nothing about her. She walked out of the bathroom and I looked up and saw her. She gave me a small smile. If it weren't for the fact that I had super wolf hearing I would have never know what just happened in the bathroom. To be honest, I still don't fully understand what the hell just happened.

"Good morning." I realized she was talking to me. I must look like a major idiot right now.

"Morning. How'd you sleep?"

"I slept very well. You?"

"I slept well. Just out of curiosity did this very good sleep that you had have to do with me sleeping with you?"

"Don't flatter yourself Lahote." I knew that her having a good sleep was because of me though. She was blushing bright red. It was adorable.

"Aww do I make someone nervous?" This made her blush even more.

"No you don't." This was obviously a lie but I chose not to say anything because I was hungry. I got up and saw her check me out. Normally I would say something to a girl that I knew was checking me out but since I do the exact same thing to her, it's alright. I think I'll actually just use this to my advantage. I got closer to her putting my arms around her waist and kiss the crook of her neck. I could felt her melt into my arms. I grinned.

"You like me."

"And you like me. Do you want me to make breakfast?" She didn't deny liking me. This was a step in the right direction. But she mentioned making me food and I nodded. I was hungry like I always was. She went downstairs and started cooking. She looked like she was an experienced cook. When she was done I realized just how much food she made.

"Sorry. It's hard cooking for two. I usually have to cook for about 5 people so I usually make more than needed."

"Well I eat like I'm eating for four people so don't worry about it." She laughed a little and we ate breakfast in a comfortable silence after that. She looked conflicted about something after checking her phone that kept going off.

"Something wrong?"

"Nope. Everything's just peachy" I usually would just brush it off but the look on her face and the feeling that she was nervous and terrified told me otherwise.

"You know you can tell me if there's anything bothering you right?"

"Everybody says that at one point but eventually people give up trying to figure out what's bothering the person." I didn't like it very much that she thought this. I would never disappoint her. Well not on purpose that it. Maybe I could strike a deal.

"How about I make a deal with you?"

"What's the deal?"

"How about I take you on a date every night for the next two weeks and if we enjoy ourselves on the date we both have to fess up a secret." She seemed really hesitant at first. I was really hoping she's say yes.

"Fine" Success. Now I get dates and to know some of her secrets. This should be great.

Emma's POV

I really hope my judgment on Paul isn't wrong. It's happened before and it wasn't the best time in my life. Something about him though just made me want to tell him my darkest secrets that not even Lily knew. Yes I know that most people tell their best friend everything but I don't. Just like she doesn't tell me everything. She thinks I don't know that she and Matt have been going out behind my back but I do know. Most people would think that this is a shitty thing for your best friend and brother to do but I really don't mind. They've always liked each other but didn't say anything for my sake.

But that's just it. I hate when people tip toe around my feelings. I prefer being told straight even if it is hurtful. Better that then to be lied to. That's worse. Trust me I know from experience. But with Paul I don't feel like he tip toes around my feelings. It might be because he doesn't know but I don't care. It's nice that for once somebody isn't watching me constantly and trying to just use me to get information and then use it against me. Paul is real. I don't think I've ever met anyone like that before.

**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews Fari30. I love your reviews. And what did you guys think about this chapter? Good or not? Let me know what you think and maybe you'd like to make a request for a song I should put in here? Let me know. **


	8. Chapter 8

_I never thought that__, __you would be the one to hold my heart__  
__But you came around__, __and you knocked me off the ground from the start___

_You put your arms around me__, __and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go__  
__You put your arms around me and I'm home___

_How many times will let you me change my mind and turn around__  
__I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown___

_I hope that you see right through my walls__  
__I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling__  
__I'll never let a love get so close__  
__You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_~Arms by Christina Perri_

Emma's POV

After the breakfast I went upstairs and changed quickly. The dance studio that I moved to is about 30 minutes away and I still have to get my makeup and hair done for my dance. I have 10 minutes before I have to leave. _Crap_. I rushed through my hair and makeup after quickly dressing and ran downstairs, right into some guy who I don't know but was burning up. I nearly fell so he steadied me.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine. Sorry for running into you and I have to go before I'm late." I ran out the door getting in my car (my mom drove it on the way here and got a flight back to Maine.) I got to the dance studio just in time, thank god barely anybody was up this early.

Paul's POV

After Emma ran upstairs without saying anything I took a shower and got dressed. When I came back downstairs I saw the one and only Quil.

"Dude don't you have your own house?"

"I do but Claire is coming over because Kim is watching her for Emily. Hey who is that girl that ran downstairs and rushed out the door?"

"That was Emma, Jared's cousin."

"She was hot." I growled a little unintentionally.

"Come down man. Seems like somebody is a little touchy today."

"I'm not touchy, you're just being stupid." He shrugged and started going through the cabinets for food.

"Pauly will you make me food?" why is he always so annoying when he wants something?

"No, I already ate."

"You suck."

"Whatever. I'm going to the shop. Do me a favor and don't break anything with Claire like you usually do or else I'll kick your ass."

"No you won't you love me."

"Not enough to buy a new table again." I said this as I walked out the door. I didn't have patrol until this afternoon so I had morning hours at the shop. I went to the shop and worked most of the time. That was until Sam got there and had to talk about some pack business.

"Paul?"

"Yeah"

"I need you to take on Jared's patrol for the night."

"What? Why?"

"Well he's watching Claire tonight since I have patrol, and Emily and Kim want to go out." Before I could object he started walking away.

"Thanks Paul. I'll see you at midnight." I groaned and then left the shop to go patrol.

Emma's POV

So apparently I'm the new favorite dancer. I couldn't believe that. They had some amazing dancers but apparently I was one of their best. At my old dance studio I was always at the bottom of the dancers. This is different I like being told that I'm a good dancer. I thought about practice on my way home. I just said home. That's so weird, but right now it is.

When I finally got back I went straight upstairs and showered. After showering I put on the normal amount of makeup I wear, which isn't much just eyeliner, mascara, lip gloss, and sometime foundation. Then I blow dried my hair and got dressed when I walked out of my room I saw Paul. I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Hi Paul." He looked up and smiled. I died a little on the inside because of how beautiful he is. Uggg I'm so in over my head.

"Hey."

"Did you need something?"

"No. Why do you think I need something?"

"Well probably because you're on my bed waiting for me."

"What I can't just wait for you because I want to see you?" I smiled.

"No." he pouted.

"Why not?"

I shrugged. "Just because." I looked at my phone to see who keeps calling me. The same number has called 8 times and it's the same person I don't want to talk to. I turned my phone off, there was no way I was about to answer.

"So where do you want to go?"

"What do you mean?"

"You already forgot about our deal?" oh yeah. I remember now.

"Uhh I don't care. Anywhere is fine."

"Alright well I'm going to go shower and change and then we'll leave."

"Alright" He left my room to go get ready and I went downstairs and saw a tiny person run up and cling to my leg.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIII. I'm Cwaire and I'm tweee. Pwease swave me fwom Qwuiwy." Oh my god. She is so adorable. I have no idea who Quil was but I'd save her from anything she was so cute. I picked her up, which she willingly let me do.

"Hi Claire, it's nice to meet you." She looked at me with big brown eyes and smiled adorably.

"What's your name?"

"Emma."

"Wellllll Emmy I wike you. You're pwetty."

"Well thank you." I looked up and saw this huge guy staring at me and Claire. I'm assuming he's Quil, what confirmed this assumption was Claire.

She whispered, or at least whispered as best as she could which was kind of loud since she's 3. "That's Qwuiwy. He twied twickwing me and I don't wike being twickwed so I ran away." I nodded, and whispered back.

"Do you think he'll do it again?" She shook her head no.

"Do you want me to out you down?" She shook her head and clung to me. Yep I love this child. I looked up and saw Paul on the steps grinning a little.

"So Quil I see you have some I see you know have some competition for Claire's affection." Claire nodded her head in my neck agreeing with Paul.

"I guess your right for once Paul." He then looked at me. "May I know the name of my competitor?"

"I'm Emma."

"I'm Quil, and I'm glad that I'm competing with someone as pretty as you." I swear I heard Paul growl and Claire looked at Quil disapprovingly.

"Swop Qwuiwy, she's uncle pwul's pwincess." I blushed slightly and looked at Paul.

"Are you ready to go?" He nodded and I looked at Claire.

"I'll see you later ok?" She nodded and squeeze hugged me kissing my check before I out her down. I grabbed my jacket and purse and looked up at Paul who was now right beside me.

"Ready to go?" I nodded, and said to myself as we left _here goes nothing._


	9. Chapter 9

You were my conscience, so solid, now you're like water.  
We started drowning, not like we'd sink any further.  
But I let my heart go; it's somewhere down at the bottom. But I'll get a new one and come back for the hope that you've stolen

I'll stop the whole world; I'll stop the whole world. From turning into a monster and eating us alive.  
Don't you ever wonder how we survive? Well now that you're gone, the world is ours

I'm only human, I've got a skeleton in me  
But I'm not the villain, despite what you're always preaching  
Call me a traitor, I'm just collecting your victims. They're getting stronger, I hear them calling

_~Monster by Paramore_

Paul's POV

Holy shit I was so nervous. I've never been this nervous about a date. Actually if I'm being honest I've never been nervous about a date before. I don't know what it is about her that is so different. It doesn't matter right now. The only thing that matters at the moment was making the best date that she has ever been on.

We drove in a comfortable silence for most of the ride. Seattle was a couple of hours away and she dozed off. This left me to my thoughts, which isn't something I wanted to be left with right now so I turned the radio on low so I didn't wake her and listened to that.

When we got there I lightly shook her

"Emma?"

"Hmmm?" she moved to her side a little. I shook her again.

"Come on wake up. We're here." She woke up a little and stretched. I got out of the car and opened her door for her. She was basically fully awake now and got out of the car and looked around.

"Where are we?"

"Seattle."

"Well what are we going to do?"

"It's a surprise." I smiled a little and led her to the amusement park that was in town. She looked around in awe.

"What?"

"I haven't been to an amusement park since I was 10. After that my parents stopped taking me and my brother." I nodded.

"Well what do you want to ride first?"

"A roller coaster." She is most defiantly kind of girl. Most girls pick the Farris wheel or something girly. We chose a roller coaster and after that we walked around riding different rides and talking about nothing and everything, but no major secrets; not yet anyways.

After a while we decided to go get dinner and then go home. We stopped at a diner and ate. We were there for like an hour before we were ready to leave.

Emma's POV

This has really been the best date I've ever been on. I've had a ton of fun. I think that the best part was that this date was with Paul. I just went on a date with Paul! I still could not believe that. If a week ago you told me I'd be in La Push and on a date with a really hot guy I would have probably said Yeah right. _Fuck off._ The only thing I'm dreading is telling a secret. These dates are probably all going to be amazing so I'm going to have to fess up a secret. After all, a deal is a deal. When we got home, I was waiting for him to say something along the lines of _alright we've been on a date and we both had a good time, what's one of your secrets. _Instead he surprised me, like he always does.

As soon as we walked through the door he spun me around to face him.

"Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"I have another proposition for you."

"What's that?"

"Well instead of a secret after every date what if we just confessed all our secrets on the last date?" Thank god for this idea. I think this would be best to just tell them all at one time. I nodded.

"Alright. We'll do that instead." He nodded and went to go upstairs,

"Hey Paul?"

"Yeah?'

"Do you want to watch a movie before we go to bed?" It wasn't that late. It was only 10:30. Any movie we put in would end around midnight at the latest, He nodded.

"Sure lets watch a movie,"

"Do you care what movie we watch?"

"Not really… As long as it's-"I cut him off before he could finish.

"Girly? Don't worry; I really don't watch sappy romances. I'll leave that to other girls. I like action and comedy better." He smiled.

"Where have you been all my life?" He looked at me with such adoration. It kind of looked like the way Jared looked at Kim but that was impossible. Paul didn't love me. He barely knew me. I put in Electra. I loved that movie, it was amazing.

After putting the movie in I sat on the loveseat and Paul sat with me. Ok he didn't just sit with me; he pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around me. I was practically sitting in his lap. It felt really… Nice. Even nice doesn't compare to what it felt like. I didn't really have time to search for the word I was trying to find the word to describe what I was feeling right now. I don't have to have a description for how everything in my life feels. I turned my thoughts and attention back to the movie. I sat there comfortably in Paul's embrace watching one of my favorite movies of all time. I could get used to this. I don't know what it is about being with Paul but he makes me want to forget all the bad times and just make new happy memories; with him. I can't believe this is happening but I actually think I'm falling in love with Paul. I don't mind falling in love; I'm not even as worried about falling in love as I was before. What worries me is if he'll be there to catch me. I realized being in love doesn't hurt. It's one of the best experiences of life; what hurts is nobody being there to catch when you fall. Going through a heart break when somebody isn't who they say they are is hard enough. I really can't go through that again. This time with how fast and hard I'm falling for this guy; well let's just say I'd probably die.


	10. Chapter 10

_Take me down to the river bend,  
Take me down to the fighting end,  
Wash the poison from off my skin  
Show me how to be whole again  
Fly me up on a silver wing  
Past the black where the sirens sing  
Warm me up in a nova's glow  
And drop me down to the dream below  
Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything left for you to see,  
for you to see. Bring me home in blinding dream  
through the secrets that I have seen  
Wash the sorrow from off my skin  
and show me how to be whole again_

_~Castle of Glass by Linkin Park_

Emma's POV

_I was in the woods and I was running frantically. I was terrified and then I heard the footsteps getting closer. I started running faster. What the hell did I just see? Oh that's right I saw David drink somebodies blood and now he running after me. Why can he not just leave me the fuck alone! I looked up and saw him already in front of me smirking, like an asshole (which he is.)_

"_Thought you could get away from me now? Very naughty." He started tsking at me and started coming closer. I feel back trying to back up. In a few seconds he was right in front of me. I tried to scream and he just laughed._

"_They won't hear you." Now he was on top of me and his mouth was coming closer to my neck, and then I felt his teeth against my neck…_

I screamed and sat upright in bed. I cradled my head in my hands sobbing quietly. That dream was so bizarre but it felt so real. I looked at the clock to check the time. _4:23, great. _Nobody was home right now. Paul disappeared on me around midnight saying that his friend needed help with something and Jared was probably at Kim's doing god knows what. So here I am all alone after having the worst nightmare ever. I sigh and got up going downstairs, finally calming down.

I already know I won't be able to go to sleep. I got some water and sat on the couch thinking about my nightmare, probably not the smartest idea seeing as I am alone. I just decided to give up on it and put in a movie to distract myself with. Movies usually work but this time a movie wasn't helping. My mind kept wandering back to the dream. I think I need to go for a walk or something.

I got some clothes on and went down to the beach. The beach always calms me down. I sat in the sand for a while until I heard somebody walking behind me. I turned around and saw Paul. He didn't look to happy right now. I got up just as he got to where I was sitting.

"Why aren't you at home?" he snapped. I looked at him shocked, in the short time I've known he didn't seem to lose any patience with me whatsoever.

"I had a bad dream and couldn't back to sleep so I came here to distract myself. Why are you so upset? I left a note."

"I was worried! It's 6 a.m. and you aren't at home. Even if you left a note anything could have happened and nobody would know!"

"Would you stop yelling at me!? I would have had somebody but in case you didn't notice I was home alone. I just wanted to clear my head and you really shouldn't be yelling at me for going to the beach because I wasn't informed that I had to be followed everywhere I go, don't worry I won't make that mistake again!" I walked around him fuming and started walking back up to the house. If I had known he would freak out on me like that then I probably wouldn't have gone. Then I came back to something that was bugging me, why did he freak out on me like that. Usually if I left a note at home and sent a text every once in a while everything was fine. Uggg whatever I'm done thinking about this.

I could hear Paul calling me and trying to get my attention but that wasn't happening. As soon as I got back I ran upstairs two at a time to avoid Paul knowing he was right behind me, walked into my room and closed the door locking it. Right after I got in my room I put my IPod in the dock and started getting undressed after putting on a Linkin Park song. After I got undressed I went and took a shower.

I didn't have dance until 9 but I wanted to be prepared and dressed in my first costume with my hair and make-up done, which was going to take a little while.

Right after I had put my costume on which wasn't very revealing but it didn't cover a ton of things either. My most of my stomach was and a lot of leg was showing, but I really did like this costume. ( the costume is in purple & green.) I half way opened it brushing my hair only to see Paul.

"What do you want Paul?" He looked me up and down.

"What are you where?"

"It's my one of my costumes to one of my dances, now what do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize, I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"Alright." That's really all I could say on this subject.

"So am I forgiven?" I laughed a little.

"Yes Paul. You're forgiven now can I finish getting ready?" He nodded walking into my room and laid down on my bed. I rolled my eyes and went back to the bathroom to finish getting ready. It took me thirtyish minutes to finish. At time like these I'm so glad that my hair is in natural ringlets, so after blow dry it I just put half of it up and boom I'm done and can move on to my make-up.

Right after I finished and walked out of the bathroom I realized I had like thirty minutes before I had to leave I sat down and saw Paul staring at me.

"What?"

"You're wearing so much make-up… I think you look better without it on."

"Well I have to put it on when I'm on stage performing with the lights and everything."

"I know that. I'm know why dancers wear a lot of make-up I'm just saying you look better without it."

"Ok thanks…"

"So am I allowed to come see you dance?"

"Well I don't know if I should let you..." I was only messing with him. There was no way I would say no to him coming. I mean I would be very nervous about it but I'd let him come.

"Are you serious?"

"No Paul, I'm kidding. Yes you can come to watch me dance at my recital."

"When is that?"

"In like two months."

"I'll be there."

"You sound so sure. You really don't have to come if you don't want to."

"But I do want to come and I am sure I'll be there. I can guarantee it"

"Don't guarantee things like that. What if something comes up like a family member gets hurt and you have to be with them?"

"Well, all my family is in La Push so even if somebody was to get hurt, there is always somebody else that can stay with them for a few hours while I go to your dance recital." I rolled my eyes. He was very determined to convince me that he'll absolutely be there. I really hope he is though; I would be very disappointed if he didn't show up. Especially since he's kind of getting my hopes up and then if he can't make it those hopes will shatter, but whatever. I'm use to disappointment and hopes being shattered. Is that sad?


	11. Chapter 11

**Tell me where our time went.****And if it was time well spent.****  
****Just don't let me fall**** asleep.****  
****Feeling empty again.******

**Cause I fear I might break.****And I fear I can't take it****  
****Tonight I'll lie awake. Feeling empty, I can******

**Feel the pressure****  
****It's**** getting closer ****now****  
****We're better off without you******

**I can feel the pressure****. ****It's getting closer now.****  
****We're better off without you**

**~Pressure by Paramore**

Paul's POV

This last two weeks have been amazing. Just being with her and talking to her has made me so much happier. The only one who knows that I've imprinted is Jared. I plan on keeping that way until I tell Emma about being a wolf and everything. Tomorrow is when we share our secrets and everything. I hope everything goes alright.

"Paul?" I snapped out of my own world and looked up at Emma.

"Yeah?"

"I said do you want to go get lunch."

"Sure. Let me go get my stuff." I got up and ran upstairs to get my phone and wallet. I looked at my phone and saw that I had 3 missed calls from Sam, a text from Jared, 2 calls from Emily, and 2 texts from Embry. I sighed, what could they possibly want now. I called Sam.

"Paul, why haven't you been answering?" He had sounded irritated.

"My phone was on silent and in my room. What do you guys need."

"I need you to come over. Something happened this morning that the pack needs to talk about."

"Can it wait an hour?"

"What? No it can't wait. Since when do you have somewhere to be?"

"Since now. I'll be over in a little while." I hung up the phone before he could command me to come over. That was not happening; I went back downstairs and grabbed Emma's hand.

"Ready to go?" she nodded and we went to lunch. After lunch I took her to Emily's, I prepared her as much as I could to meet the pack.

When we got there everybody immediately looked up and got quiet. Emma looked so uncomfortable, probably because all the guys were staring at her.

"So Emma this is everyone" I started pointing and saying their names. "That's Quil, Claire, Embry, Jacob, Seth, Leah, Sam, and Emily." She nodded a little and said softly.

"I'm Emma." It was an awkward silence after that; Emily was the first one to say something. I will have to thank her later the silence was getting unbearable.

"So Emma your Jared's cousin right?"

"Yep"

"I think he said you use to live in Maine right?" She nodded. "So what's it like in Maine?"

"Well where you live in Maine and what season it is makes things different, but where I lived it was cold, windy, and rained a lot, so it's not very different than La Push." Right then Seth spoke up.

"Do you miss it?"

"What the weather in Maine? Why would I miss it? I moved some place that has the exact same weather patterns." This made everybody smile.

"I like her. We can keep her." I rolled my eyes at Embry and Jacob hit him. He is such an idiot. This comment made Emma giggle though. Embry gave her the biggest smile and stood up taking her away with Claire following close behind to get to know her.

As soon as Emma was out of ear shot Sam said "So this is the imprint that Jared has told us about.

"Jared told you guys?" he nodded and I really wanted punch Jared in the face right at that moment.

"Anyways the army is coming."

"Really when?"

"In about 3 weeks so we'll be doing more patrols and training with the Cullens." I groaned inwardly, I hated being around the Cullens. And then something else dawned on me. In three weeks… That's when Emma's performance thingy is. I really hope that battle and the performance aren't on the same day.

_**Author's Note: **_**I'm really sorry that this chapter is short and that it's been taking so long for me to update. You know what they say too much to do and not enough hours in the day to do it, which is how my life is right now. It's been hectic! I'm hoping that I start updating more in a couple a months or whatever, whenever my life slows down. :O**


	12. Chapter 12

I'm sorry, I'm really a mess right now  
I'm trying my best to get it together somehow  
I can't see this way, light up in this pain that you left me  
I'm unraveling, looking for things that'll never be

Stars fade away they just crash into space  
Disappear from the light like you and I

Tell me where love goes when it's gone  
Tell me where hearts go when they go wrong  
Suddenly someone is no one I've come  
Undone, undone, undone  
Undone, undone, undone

I'm sorry, I let me fall for you  
I can erase you and forget you but I can't undo you  
You're the hand I can't hold, the words I'm not told when I'm lonely  
And I don't want you back, I just want to have what you took from me

Undone by Haley Reinhart

Emma's POV

Where was this song months ago when I needed it? This is exactly how I felt. That is why this is the song I'm doing my solo too. I'm so excited for my performance. Part of me wants to deny the fact that I'm overly excited because Paul is coming but that would be a lie. I like being able to have someone I know I can depend on. After meeting all of Paul's friends, I've grown really attached to them. I even got to go to one of the tribal bonfires and listen to the legends. I'm over there every day. It's like clockwork, Paul will have to go to work so after dance I'll go over to Emily's and hang out with everyone until Paul came and then we would leave and do whatever Paul had planned for the day. Today was no exception to this routine except today was the last date of the deal Paul and I have. I'm really nervous about telling somebody all my secrets. Not even my best friend knows all of my secrets, there's just so many, but I'm not backing out of this I'm going to keep our deal. I just hope Paul takes this well especially the darker ones.

Paul's POV

Ok I'm nervous and excited about the date tonight. Since we're sharing secrets I plan on telling her about the pack and everything. And when I say _everything_ I mean _everything. _I plan on telling her about the imprint. I've been playing out how this will go all day. I hope she isn't afraid of me after I tell her… That would be exactly what I'm trying my hardest to avoid. It's the last thing I need happening right now. I mean everything has been going amazing. And then when I think about I also wonder what secrets is she going to tell me? Is she worried about the same things I am? Not necessarily the being scared of her but ruining our relationship? I need to stop thinking about this. It's going to irritate me to no ends. After I was done with patrol I ran home and took a quick shower, changed, and put the picnic basket in the car. Then I went to pick Emma up. We rode to the beach in a comfortable silence with me holding her hand. When we got there the conversation started off with nothing serious, just small talk. Then after we were done eating we sat there for a while not sure who should start the conversation it seems we were both kind of dreading.

Emma's POV

This is getting awkward just sitting here so I might as well start this off.

"Paul, do you know why I was forced to come to La Push?"

"No. Jared never told us."

"I um… Had been going in and out of the hospital… For blood loose" He looked shocked.

"How?"

"Self-harm." I said very quietly, I know he heard me though. He got unusually stiff.

"Why would you..?" I sighed and looked out at the water.

"I had been in a very long relationship before I started cutting and got depressed. We had been dating for a year. I thought we were in love so I ended up finally giving in to him and having sex with him. After that he only came over to have sex and then he left and wouldn't talk to me, those times when I didn't want to have sex though he would get abusive verbally and physically. I put up with it though because I believed what he had said, still do sometimes. This went on for about a year and nobody seemed to notice. Then I found out that he had been cheating on me. I was so upset I ended our relationship, I just finally got to the point that I had, had enough of him and I didn't care about anything anymore…" I sniffled and swallowed the lump that was in my throat I was done crying over this. "Apparently nobody in my family cared about the pain I was going through with the break up and I couldn't tell my best friend because she couldn't handle that, she would end up getting depressed about it too because everything I told her seemed to affect her emotionally too so she would end up telling Matt and get distant from me so because Matt would want her to so she didn't feel this way. So I stopped trying talking about it and instead I down-spiraled. I started cutting and got depressed. My parents either didn't notice or didn't care because they thought that I'd get better on my own and that it was just a phase. When it continued they just started yelling at me for it only because they were upset that I was known at the hospital because I had been in and out for cutting. I think they just didn't know how else to deal with it anymore so after the last time they didn't bother yelling at me instead my brother did and now I am in La Push." I breathed in deeply. I was glad to finally tell somebody and get that off my chest. I just hope that I'm not wrong about Paul; these are my deepest darkest secrets I was telling him. I finally stopped looking at the water and looked over at him. He looked a little conflicted. He looked angry, sympathetic, and sorrowful all at the same time if that made sense. It was really quiet and I felt like he was judging me and I couldn't take the silence I felt like breaking down in tears because it seems pretty obvious that he wasn't ready for this.

"Will you please say something before I burst out in tears?" This seemed to get a reaction out of him and he pulled me into his chest wrapping his arms tightly around me, kind of in a protective way. I liked it.

"I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting that. I can't believe anybody would ever do that to you." I mumbled.

"Well somebody did."

Paul's POV

I saw her completely differently now. I now understood the secretiveness and everything that she had done. She was possibly the strongest person I know. She went through all of this by herself. I was speechless, but then there was something else that came to me. Is she still cutting? I have smelt blood before and wasn't sure what it was from and it isn't very often but is she still..?

"Emma?"

"Yes?"

"Are you still cutting?" She got quiet and didn't say anything. I looked at her getting slightly upset, why would she still be cutting?

"Answer me."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I do." Then it dawned on me those phone calls and texts she keeps getting are from him.

"He still tries to talk to you doesn't he." It wasn't a question because I already knew the answer. She looked at me in disbelief that I had figured it out but she nodded. I sighed.

"What does he say?" she looked at me defiantly.

"I'm not telling you anything else until you tell me your secrets. I told you mine so now it's your turn." I had to smile a little bit at this.

"Fine, but you have to promise me you won't freak out."

"I promise."

"Ok, you remember the legends Billy told you the other day about shape shifters and spirit warriors?" She nodded.

"Well it is all real."

"What do you mean it's real? What are you saying you're a werewolf?"

"Pretty much." She looked at me as if she was trying to figure out if I was serious or not.

"Ok. Show me." I groaned I should have seen that one coming.

Emma's POV

He got up and went into the woods and phased. He came out and I looked at him amazed. He was serious; I got up and walked over to him observing him. He was a silverish grey color; I stuck my hand out and pet him. This is so cool.

"This is really cool." He snorted a little back into the woods to phase back. He came back standing right in front of me, only like 5 inches away. I could feel the heat radiating off of his body which made my heart pound.

"You are the only imprint that would ever describe me being able to phase into a wolf cool."

"Imprint? What's an imprint?" The word sounded cool and kind of familiar. I liked the word.

"An imprint is kind of like a soul mate, only stronger. It's kind of like two people are bound together. They are each other's other half; there is no one better for them." I nodded.

"So I'm going to take random guesses and say that Emily and Sam are imprints and Jared and Kim. Am I correct?" He nodded.

"And you're my imprint." I looked at him shocked.

"Really?" He nodded

"Really." I swear I could burst of happiness at that moment. I wanted to yell, jump, or run around or something but instead I leaned in wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed him. He automatically wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me as close as possible and kissed me back. I can't even find words to describe what the kiss felt like. His lips were soft and the kiss was slow and meaningful. It was the perfect balance of soft but a little rough. Perfect isn't even close to what the kiss felt like. All I know is that I never want it to stop.


End file.
